bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koisuru/Archive 2
Please action=edit&section=new}} leave new messages at the bottom. Can you edit my Bakugan : New Vestroia Can you edit my Bakugan : New Vestroia Bakuganbattles 22:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) sorry i dont know wat to add yet your new vestroia page is very good. i found no mistakes. hi hi how old are you and do you like pokemon and if you do what is your fav : I'm not really supposed to answer since it's personal info and we're in the BakuganWiki, but I do know Pokemon and I also bet I'm a lot older than you. --koイsuru (talk) 07:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Redirect Hey Koisuru. Ummm, I know how to do most stuff, but I would like to know how to redirect pages. Keeta 17:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : I replied on your talk page. --koイsuru (talk) 14:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thanx Hey, Koisuru, thanx for helping me out! 01:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for yer help! Keeta 01:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that other "Thanx" comment is mine. I always forget to log in. hi Hello, are you Koisuru? Well, some of the names of the bakugan are not original in toywiz or some site. For example, Kilroy should be Wilda, Faroh should be Midnight Percival etc. So, could you just change them in List of Bakugan? I already do a example here. : Done. >_< --koイsuru (talk) 10:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Trap I done a List of Bakugan Trap, so can you put it somewhere so that visitors can link in. P.S. The list is original! It's names come from the official website! Re:Re: Trap I really don't want to give you the link but I still have to..... Anyway, here is the link. http://www.bakuganbuzz.com/pics/New-Vestroia-Traps.png And I think those should be seperate from the normal. They are a new series. : I don't know... but we just put all series in the big list... even those with the clear attributes. --koイsuru (talk) 16:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Can you explain briefly? Clear(Translucent)? : I'm talking about Bakugan Clear, but never mind. Let's just place it in a separate section... but I can't do it right now since I'm very busy and I'm logging out. --koイsuru (talk) 16:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) New episodes!! New Vestroia Episode!!!! 1 and 2! Check out my Episodes season 2!!! And search in Youtube to watch it!!!! Hello Hi there! Thanks for the welcome wagon. I just wanted to tell you that I think these articles should have more depth in them, I havent watched all of new vestroia so id ont know much, but really think the character overview would need some work, It would be great if you could help me out by telling some other users to do the same Shuhei Hisagi 00:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Just made the Special attack page just a heads up. -Rmkar9 : OK. --koイsuru (talk) 15:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Spam Forgive me, but where was the spam on my page?----Ventress112 likes to talk / 20:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) : Replied on your talk page. --koイsuru (talk) 18:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::no it's ok.----Ventress112 likes to talk / 21:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Guides? Should we put episode guides for all the episodes? with a side bar with information such as Episode Number and series (BB 1-52, NV 1-26), Bakugan in episode and Humans in episode. Rmkar9 06:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : I'd say it's a no as for the moment, individual episodes aren't notable unless you have good basic information for each and every episode. We also have a list of episodes, if you haven't noticed. --koイsuru (talk) 13:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) language Koisuru you can speak German-- 07:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : No. –koisuru (talk) 07:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) right If I was able the rolling forecastle asks argues have--Laximilian scoken 09:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Spam and problems I need to address a problem that needs to be addressed certain users have switched the names of articles Limulus and Stinglash, also removed all the info from Dragonoid and Apollonir, also add sentences about Stirpping and raping in the article Julie Makimoto, although I fixed that. It is even worse today (5-23-09) and the wiwi needs to be locked or ban these users and IP adresses. You have blocked most of them, and I can't remember the rest but I'm sure they will Vandalize something else and we will catch them then. User:Swave 5-25-09 6:55 PM Eastern time 76.115.171.208 vandalized Stug, Archebee, and Bakugan Trap. 5-27-09 5:57 PM Eastern time : Please use ~~~~ (UTC) as I don't know Eastern time. Anyway, I'm looking into it. –koisuru (talk) 17:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : These Bakugan (Archebee and Stug) appears in the list... I don't see why they're vandalism. –koisuru (talk) 17:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Admin if I was able asks the Admin argues have--Laximilian scokentalk 11:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, I can't understand that. –koisuru (talk) 12:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::I meant:if I can have asks admin right ones--Laximilian scokentalk 16:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::: There. Oh well. –koisuru (talk) 17:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::thank-you--Laximilian scokentalk 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Pages I had an idea for the pages of Bakugan that includes what series their from, a picture of them, and where they've appeared in the TV series. What do you think?--JJ2 11:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : If you can get data from each and every episode then okay. Also, we must also watch out for vandals. –koisuru (talk) 14:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I can get to episodes from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series but not from New Vestroia. --JJ2 19:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : OK. –koisuru (talk) 19:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) changing info How can I change the trivia on characters and bakugan? : What exactly are you talking about? –koisuru (talk) 17:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Remember who changed cosmic Ingram it ws me I already have a user name : So? –koisuru (talk) 08:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Skin I could put please a new Skin--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC)